


Little Fics

by ciel_vert



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_vert/pseuds/ciel_vert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Spartacus fic drabbles, usually posted on tumblr first. Will update as more are written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Agron/Nasir, college AU, one or both of them pulling an all-nighter

The relentless pounding of sleet against the window eventually wakes Nasir from his sleep. He blinks his eyes open and then quickly shuts them again, rubbing at them against the bright light filling the room from Agron’s desk lamp. When he can see again, he squints at the alarm clock on the nightstand and sees that it’s nearly four a.m. He looks back over at Agron, still flipping through his notes and muttering to himself, but lacking the energy he had when Nasir passed out on him around midnight. He’s slumped forward over the desk, his chin resting heavily in one hand, and he looks half mad with lack of sleep.

Nasir understands how he feels; he went through the same thing last week when all of his final art projects were due. The tradeoff being, he’s not furiously re-hashing all of his lecture notes for an eight a.m. final. Speaking of which.

“Babe,” he says quietly, though he manages to startle Agron anyway, if the way his head jerks in his hand is any indication.

Agron turns in his chair, stretching his neck. “Hey, sorry, I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“Nah, it was the storm. You should come to bed, though. You’re not gonna remember anything you’re reading now in four hours anyway. Not sleeping would be worse at this point.”

Agron drags his hand over his face and sighs, slumping in his chair even further. “You’re probably right.”

Nasir smirks. “I usually am. Come on, get in,” he says, holding up the edge of the comforter.

“If I wasn’t so tired, I’d have some kind of retort,” Agron complains.

“I know you would, babe,” Nasir replies. “Turn off the light.”

Agron rolls his neck one more time, then flips off the lamp and crawls into the bed. Nasir wraps himself around his boyfriend, tucking his face into Agron’s neck, and makes a pleased noise when Agron relaxes against him and his breathing begins to deepen. He won’t get nearly enough sleep, but Nasir will make sure he at least has some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nasir/Agron, skinny dipping

“Come on, jump in!” Agron called from the water.

Nasir was standing on the dock, fully clothed, with his arms folded. They had driven down to the lake for the weekend, Naevia’s parents had a cabin on the water and she had invited everyone down. Nasir didn’t have a car, so Agron offered to give him a ride, and given Agron’s lead foot, they were the first to arrive. Agron wasted no time, running through the yard and down the dock, shedding his clothes as he went, before jumping in the water, completely nude. Nasir had pretended not to stare at his gorgeous, naked backside, and slowly followed behind him, picking up Agron’s discarded clothes as he went.

“I think I’ll just wait until everyone else gets here,” he yelled back.

Agron had swam out a ways, but he was still close enough that Nasir could see his kicked puppy face. He was always helpless to that face, and Agron knew it, the fucker.

“Ugh, fine. But turn around!” he said, toeing off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head. He had his hands on the waistband of his shorts, and glared at Agron until he dutifully turned around. Nasir dropped his shorts and underwear and jumped in. He immediately surfaced and gasped, “Holy shit, that’s fucking cold!”

“You get used to it,” Agron said from right behind him, scaring the crap out of him.

Nasir sent a small wave of water over his head. “Don’t fucking scare me like that!”

Agron just grinned at him, splashed, and started to swim away. “By the way,” he turned to yell over his shoulder. “I totally looked!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nasir/Agron, 1950s boarding school

Nasir looked up from his book at the person who had just burst through the door of his dorm room.

“You’re not Duro,” the guy said. He was very tall, with bright green eyes that seemed full of mischief. He wasn’t wearing his uniform blazer, and he had his tie pulled loose around his neck, the knot nearly undone altogether. 

Nasir marked his place and sat up on his bed as the guy walked into the room and sat across from him on Duro’s bed, making himself right at home. “I’m not. I’m his roommate though. My name’s Nasir.”

The guy smiled, and Nasir could swear he’d never seen a smile that lovely before in all of his life. “I’m Agron, Duro’s brother,” he said, holding out his hand for Nasir to shake, which he did. “I’ll probably be around a lot, so I hope that’s not a problem.” 

Nasir shook his head and smiled shyly. On one hand, Agron being around a lot wouldn’t be a problem for him at all. On the other, it was a huge problem.


End file.
